Circus Day
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: When your little brother almost becomes a human pancake, you learn to listen very fast. A Performance based Outlaws verse story.


Another Outlaws One-shot.

So this for Blue Torpedo, who asked about Jason's reaction to the episode Performance and Dick's actions at the circus. I have been having some writers block with 'Heroes and Outlaws' so I thought this would be a good way to get my head back into the game, so to speak, before I get back to writing chapter six. And the other pieces I have commited myself to.

Summary: When your little brother almost becomes a human pancake, you learn to listen very fast.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Nuff said.

* * *

Dick slowly made his way out of Haly's office.

Mr Haly had known who he was. Had he really been that obvious? Had he really let his feelings get in the way? Batman was going to kill him!

Sighing, Dick looked at the stationary train and the old Flying Grayson poster which Mr Haly had kept on display for all these years. God, Dick could still remember the day the poster had first been placed there, the excitement which had buzzed through his whole family. Dick had only been a kid at that point. He had been performing for only a few months at that point and the excitement of being on a poster for the whole world to see had been overwhelming.

Wrapping his arms, around his body, Dick allowed himself to be lost in thought. He didn't want to leave, to face the team. Wally had already called his bluff and he was certain Roy was also sceptical. And knowing Batman, he was already well aware of what had happened and was waiting for Robins return. Hell, the way he had been acting, the whole team was probably aware of his ties to the circus.

Footsteps drew closer but Dick couldn't find it in himself to turn around.

"Tough day huh?" a voice said.

That made Dick turn around, his eyes wide under his mask.

"Jay?" He gasped.

Dick hadn't seen his older brother since he had disappeared from Gotham after the Taipei incident several months before. After Jason had left his note and disappeared into the night without a word of warning or even a goodbye.

Jason looked…different. For one, he wasn't wearing a mask of any kind. Nor was he wearing his normal leather jacket and suit. Instead, Jason looked like a respectable businessman in a black suit and tie. His hair, so often left to its own devices, was slicked down with gel.

"You're here? Dressed like that? Why?"

Jason smiled softly.

"So I'm not allowed to see my little brother perform?" He teased. But it was forced cheer. Jason had never been the best actor and Dick could see the worry hidden in Jason face. Jason was watching, waiting for Dick's reaction, waiting for the rejection after abandoning him. What the older boy didn't expect was for the young acrobat to throw himself at his brother, wrapping his arms around Jason's chest.

Slowly, Jason returned the hug, breathing a sigh of relief that his little brother hadn't rejected him.

After a few moments, Dick pulled away, realising what a sight the two brothers must make, a businessman and an acrobat of seemingly no relation, hugging in public.

Jason grinned as Dick looked around for anyone judging eyes. But this was Haly's circus. The performers had seen all manner of odd things. None of the few who were hanging around on the platform would notice the boys or care about their actions. Well, none except Roy.

The archer had been prowling along the platform, keeping an eye out as the rest of the team packed up and prepared to leave for their return to Happy Harbour. None of them knew Dick's deal with Mr Haly to perform one more time, this time not as a Danger sibling but as himself.

Beside Dick, Jason smiled, winking at the archer. Roy rolled his eyes before turning his back on the public display of affection. He knew the two brothers well and already knew that they both needed time to themselves. He had been well aware that Jason had been following the circus even before Robin had decided to fake a mission.

Under his red and white mask, Dick's blue eyes widened as Roy turned away. He turned to his brother.

"Did you sic Roy on us?" He questioned, already glaring.

Jason's smile grew.

"I may have said something to Arrowhead to help with his little mole hunt." The vigilante admitted.

Dick shook his head as beside him, Jason sighed, smile slipping from his face.

"So, do you want to tell me why you took a swan dive back in Bruges?" He finally asked.

"I didn't…" Dick slowly trailed off. "Oh. That."

Jason nodded. He had been in this stupid disguise, following the circus since its performance in Paris, keeping to the crowds and ignoring everything around him as he tried to find the thief among the performers. He had been in the audience, frozen to his seat in horror when Dick had screwed up his jump and started to fall. If it wasn't for the quick thinking of both the Kryptonian and Martian, Jason was sure Dick wouldn't have been able to walk off the stage like he had.

It had frightened him how easily Dick could have been hurt. And how easily the young hero had shrugged off the incident as nothing.

As much as Dick could claim it was the illness which Jason had noticed going around the circus, the older brother knew better. Burdened with the secret of his parent's death, Dick had been slowly starting to break under the pressure. And as both brothers knew far too well, one moment of distraction could be fatal. It had happened in Taipei, and it had almost happened here.

Dick needed some comfort, someone who understood what was going on in his head. And who better than his older brother?

"You've never been back here since that night, have you? This is the first time?" He asked softly, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder.

Dick's shoulders dropped.

"Last year, on my birthday, Bruce asked if I wanted to go to see the Gotham tour. I….I couldn't. I just…." Dick broke off, unable to express the words but Jason didn't force him.

"So why now?" The Red Hood asked gently.

Dick was staring at the ground now, unable to look at his surroundings.

"Jack was going to lose the circus if I didn't…. There is already too much loss here." Dick muttered.

Not caring for their surroundings, Jason wrapped an arm around Dick's torso, pulling the younger hero against his chest for a second hug. Dick was putting up a good fight against his emotions but it was a fight he was losing.

"You know you could have asked Batman for help. Or me." He said.

Dick took a deep breath and shook his head, seemingly regaining control over his emotions.

"No. I needed to do this." The teenager muttered.

Jason nodded. It was as he had expected. Slowly, he let go of his brother, letting Dick step away.

Dick gave him a brave smile.

"Besides, you are too difficult to find and I didn't have the time. You really need to start carrying a communicator or something." He added.

Jason returned the smile, happy to see some of Dick's old humour returning. He almost wanted the kid to start using his made up words. It may be one of Jason's pet peeves but at least it meant the kid was getting back to normal.

"So what are your plans now? Back to Gotham to face the music? Or are you going to come running around Europe with me for a little while?" He finally asked.

That got a small smile from his little brother.

"As awesome as that sounds, I need to get back. Training for the Mathletics has started again and I already promised Babs I would hang out with her…." Dick trailed off, realised he had said more than he was supposed to.

"Babs huh? Whatever happened to that girl Zatanna? I heard from my sources that you already 'kidnapped' her." Jason teased; nudging Dick with his elbow as the teen blushed, looking away. "Going Playboy already little bird? Bruce has been a bad influence on you."

"Shut up." Dick growled.

Jason laughed but decided to ease up on his little brother.

"Are you leaving now?" Dick suddenly asked.

Jason looked down.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if you were ok before I disappeared again." He admitted. Dick nodded slowly.

"We are leaving tonight. Straight after the show." Dick replied.

Jason blinked.

"I thought the Dangers weren't performing anymore." He said.

Dick shrugged, smiling slightly.

"They aren't. I am." He said.

"Ah." Jason muttered.

Both brothers looked into the distance once more.

"It was supposed to be my birthday present." Jason muttered suddenly.

Dick glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow under his mask in question.

"It was an early 14th birthday present. Bruce got the tickets months in advance. He was going to take me to see the greatest circus on the planet and this amazing family of acrobats who performed there." Jason sighed. "But then the Joker and his crowbar came along and I never got to go."

"Stay for the show." Dick said suddenly. He looked up at his brother. "Please?" He added softly.

Jason looked over at him.

"Why?" He finally asked over the lump in his throat.

Dick shrugged slightly.

"I dunno. Maybe because it means you can finally get your birthday present. Or maybe because I want to show off to my older brother." He replied. Suddenly, the cheeky grin returned to Dick's face.

Jason laughed slightly, his own smile returning. He had to admit, it would be nice to finally go to the circus because he wanted to rather than for a job.

"Alright Dicky-bird. I think I will stay for the show."

Dick's smile widened. He knew that tonight, he would be performing, not as a Danger sibling, not as Robin the Boy Wonder, but as Dick Grayson, the last of the Flying Grayson's and beloved little brother of Jason Todd. And he couldn't think of anything better than that.

* * *

So I have to ask, has anyone seen the latest trailer for Young Justice: Invasion?

If not, I'll give you a few minutes to go off and have a look...

...

You all back? Good.

DEATHSTROKE! Oh. My. God! Slade Wilson is coming to the YJ universe!

And Black Beetle and Tigress and...Argh! I just want it all now!


End file.
